Statut de famille
by CamiCaz
Summary: Fêter Noël quand on n'a pas une famille aimante qui nous entoure, quel est l'intérêt ? Il avait fallu du temps, mais Sirius avait fini par remédier à ce problème, il s'était trouvé sa propre famille. Ne dit-on pas que les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit ?


J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre du Secret Santa sur le Fof, et est à l'attention d' **Eckstein** ! J'espère sincèrement que l'univers te convient et que l'histoire te plaira, tout comme à ceux qui le lisent. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonnes fêtes !

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce qui ne m'appartient pas appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 _Village de Godric's Hollow, Angleterre, 24 décembre 1980_

\- C'est pour offrir ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous l'emballe, monsieur ?

\- Le papier cadeau avec les vifs d'or qui volent, s'il-vous-plaît mademoiselle.

La vendeuse fit un grand sourire à James qui le lui rendit chaleureusement. Il l'observa emballer le cadeau qu'il venait d'acheter pour Sirius, et se sentait comme un enfant qui ouvrait son cadeau pour Noël. James n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il considérait le cadeau parfait pour son meilleur ami et n'attendait qu'une chose, d'être au sir-même pour voir la tête de Sirius quand il ouvrirait son paquet.

James avait pratiquement tous ses cadeaux de Noël, mais celui de son meilleur ami lui avait pris du temps. Tous les ans, il était celui pour qui James se creusait le plus la tête, parce qu'il voulait que son ami ait à chaque fois le meilleur Noël possible. Pourtant, il avait mis du temps à trouver un cadeau qui convenait cette année, mais il avait fini par trouver quelque chose à la dernière minute, James était content. Il avait trouvé un vieux jeu de bataille explosive, de la même édition limitée que Sirius avait eue quand il avait onze ans, avec la boite en cuir rouge foncé, et qu'ils avaient détruit durant leur quatrième année. Ca les ramènerait dans de nombreux souvenirs.

La vendeuse lui tendit la boite, que James prit avec un sourire reconnaissant qui la fit rougir. L'ancien étudiant de Poudlard attrapa le reste de ses sacs et sortit du magasin. La nuit était déjà tombée sur le village sorcier, et James resta perdu quelques secondes dans les illuminations de Noël qui brillaient de mille feux. Sur la place, de nombreux enfants s'étaient réunis autour d'illuminations qui reproduisaient un match de Quidditch tandis que des plus jeunes essayaient d'attraper les mini-lutins volants qui se promenaient dans le village. James adorait cet endroit, il s'y sentait chez lui depuis que Lily et lui s'y étaient installés.

Finalement, James décida qu'il était temps de rentrer auprès de sa femme. Il commençait à se faire tard, leurs invités viendraient d'ici une bonne heure, et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé tous ses cadeaux pour les fêtes, il n'avait plus de raison d'être loin de sa famille. Alors il transplana devant le manoir. Comme à son habitude, ses yeux se perdirent quelques secondes sur l'emblème de sa famille encré au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, un P et un R entrelacés, l'emblème de la famille Potter. Puis James pénétra la maison, mais il fronça les sourcils en entendant des cris. Il n'était pas censé y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à part Lily.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui donner de bonbons !

A l'entente de la voix de Sirius qui se justifiait auprès de Lily, James eut un sourire. Il avait oublié qu'il avait proposé à son meilleur ami de venir en avance pour tenir compagnie à Lily vu que lui s'absenterait toute l'après-midi pour terminer ses achats de Noël. Sirius devait ne pas avoir hésité, c'était bien connu pour James que Sirius n'aimait pas la période des fêtes et encore moins se trouver seul chez lui à ces moments. D'un coup de baguette, James fit disparaitre ses paquets pour les faire réapparaître sous le sapin et décida de pénétrer le salon où Sirius jouait au-dessus d'un berceau.

\- Allez Harry, dis « tonton », et je te donne un chocolat. Tonton. Ton-ton.

\- Tu sais que Lily va réellement finir par mettre ta tête en haut du sapin si tu continues de tendre des sucreries à Harry ? dit James dans un rire.

Sirius releva la tête vers James qui retirait sa veste et reposa la chocogrenouille qu'il tenait pour prendre James dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient vus la veille mais Sirius saluait toujours James comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, tellement la joie transpirait chez lui.

\- J'en suis totalement conscient, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le canapé, mais je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de voir Lily péter un câble.

\- C'est que, vraiment, le temps de Poudlard est loin, rigola James. Je te sers quelque chose ?

James n'attendait pas réellement une réponse de la part de Sirius, et ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il regarda James se diriger vers une des armoires du grand salon où se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles, et attraper une bouteille de vin blanc allemand déjà entamée que Sirius reconnut car il était celui qui l'avait apportée quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Désolée mon chéri, intervint Lily en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius dans le canapé, mais moi, j'ai le sentiment d'y être encore. Rien qu'au fait que Sirius soit toujours là.

\- Tu t'en plains, répondit Sirius avec un sourire, mais t'étais bien contente de ne pas passer ton après-midi toute seule.

\- J'avais Harry, dit Lily du tac-au-tac.

\- Du coup, j'étais là pour jouer avec lui.

\- Vrai, et j'ai eu le sentiment de m'occuper de deux gosses.

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre, et Lily rigola face à l'air perplexe que le jeune homme avait sur le visage. James aussi rigola, alors qu'il déposait les trois verres qu'il avait servis devant chacun et qu'il prenait place sur un des fauteuils face à sa femme et son meilleur ami. A côté d'eux, Harry s'était endormi.

Lily lança un regard à James, un regard qui semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message alors qu'elle penchait légèrement sa tête en direction de Sirius. Et James comprit ce que sa femme essayait de lui dire, que le moral de Sirius n'était pas au plus haut. Ça ne surprenait pas James, Noël avait laissé de grosses séquelles chez Sirius, mais il savait également que son ami oublierait ses mauvais souvenirs au fil de la soirée.

Lily décolla son dos du canapé et s'approcha de la table basse pour attraper son verre qu'elle leva alors que les deux jeunes hommes suivaient son mouvement.

\- Tu sais bien, Sirius, commença-t-elle d'un ton doux, que tu es toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison, que la porte soit ouverte ou fermée. Et tu sais que, comme chaque année, c'est un plaisir pour nous de passer Noël avec toi.

\- De toute façon, continua James, le premier Noël de Harry ne peut pas se faire sans son parrain.

\- Dans ce cas, termina Sirius qui avait du mal à cacher à quel point il était touché, à la famille.

\- A la famille, reprit James.

Les trois jeunes adultes trinquèrent et burent leur vin. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que tous les trois, avec Harry, mais leurs autres amis ne devaient pas tarder à venir. Un bruit s'entendit depuis le berceau, et quelques légers pleurs commencèrent. Ce fut Sirius qui fut le plus rapide. Il déposa son verre, bondit du canapé et attrapa la chocogrenouille qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt et commença à l'agiter au-dessus du berceau.

\- Tu t'es réveillé ? Allez Harry, dis « tonton ». Dis-le et je te donne le chocolat.

Le bébé regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur, mais Sirius ne perdait pas espoir. Devant l'enfant, il était inlassable. Il pourrait continuer ce jeu pendant des heures, même si au départ, il l'avait commencé simplement pour embêter Lily. Harry tendit sa petite main, essayant d'attraper le chocolat, mais Sirius le tenait à distance suffisante pour qu'il n'y arrive pas. Harry eut un air déçu, mais le sourire que Sirius lui fit le coupa dans son élan et le bébé se mit à rire en tendant une main. Maintenant, c'était le visage de Sirius qu'il voulait toucher, et Sirius s'avança dans un rire, imitant le son d'un chien content quand Harry lui toucha la joue, ce qui faisait rire ce dernier à chaque fois. A côté d'eux, Lily et James échangèrent un regard et un sourire amusé avant que Lily ne décide de rappeler le jeune homme à l'ordre.

\- Sirius Orion Black… commença Lily.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne ma chère Lily, je ne vais pas lui donner le chocolat.

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'essayer de faire parler notre bébé de CINQ mois.

\- Attends, répondit Sirius d'un air faussement sérieux, si tu ne lui apprends pas à parler dès maintenant, quand est-ce que tu comptes le mettre au Quidditch ? Parce qu'avec James, on comptait lui apprendre d'ici trois ou quatre mois.

Le petit sourire que Lily avait disparut alors qu'elle fusillait du regard le jeune Black qui se retenait de rire. De son côté, James n'avait pas tenu une seule seconde et éclatait déjà de rire, amusé par les interactions toujours folkloriques de sa femme et son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces moments, simples mais tellement agréables.

Lily ne dit rien, consciente que Sirius la menait en bateau, mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter sur sa lancée. Il adorait embêter Lily.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? reprit-il. Il faut bien rentabiliser le fait que vous ayez eu un garçon en premier !

\- Tu sais que je voulais une fille, Sirius, répondit Lily dans un sourire.

Elle en souriait, parce qu'ils en avaient souvent parlé depuis la naissance de Harry. Lily avait vraiment voulu avoir une fille en premier. Peut-être avait-ce été le fait qu'elle ait principalement été entourée de garçons depuis sa septième année, mais Lily avait vraiment été dans l'attente de connaître le sexe de son enfant. Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'attendre la naissance du bébé, et Lily se fichait bien du sexe de l'enfant tant qu'il était en bonne santé. Mais elle l'avait reconnu, et le sujet était maintenant pris à la légère.

\- Ce sera pour le prochain, ma chère Lily ! répondit Sirius avec excitation. Comme ça, c'est parfait. Un champion de Quidditch, puis une miss je-sais-tout ! A l'image de leurs deux parents !

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel tout en buvant son verre. Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas réagir à ses propos, Sirius reporta sa totale attention sur le bébé qui souriait, voulant jouer avec Sirius. Face à sa femme, James souriait, content.

\- Pourquoi un tel sourire, mon cœur ? demanda Lily.

\- Rien, répondit tranquillement James en portant son regard sur son fils qui rigolait avec Sirius. Je me disais simplement que j'aimais ces moments.

\- Parce que tu as l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tout est à sa place, et ça me rend heureux.

\- Tout ce qu'on a, continua Lily, on a travaillé dur pour le construire.

Bien sûr, et ça James le savait très bien. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble lors de leur septième année, James et Lily s'étaient tous les deux investis dans leur relation afin de la faire fonctionner du mieux possible. Ils avaient chacun continué de réaliser leur rêve et n'avaient jamais baissé les bras face aux difficultés, que ce soit dans leur couple ou dans la poursuite de leurs rêves. Lily était devenue médicomage récemment, après plusieurs années d'étude, et James était directement entré dans les forces d'auror à la sortie de Poudlard avec Sirius. Et le résultat s'était présenté cinq mois plus tôt, à la naissance de Harry. Il était devenu leur trésor, chéri par eux deux autant que par leurs amis. James le voyait bien à chaque fois que Sirius était présent chez eux. C'était dans ces moments que James se sentait avoir accompli quelque chose.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Jamesie, intervint Sirius qui était revenu aux côtés de Lily, c'est parce que t'as trouvé la femme qui te convenait ça.

\- A quand celle qui te conviendra, mon cher Sirius ? demanda Lily.

\- Pas maintenant, je l'espère, ma chère Lily. Je suis bien comme je suis, je n'ai pas envie d'une relation qui m'entraverait. Je préfère faire le volage. Je te propose de trouver une copine à Remus ou Peter.

\- Tu rigoles, répondit Lily dans un soupir, j'ai abandonné l'idée de trouver une copine à Remus depuis qu'il a couché avec une de mes amies et ne l'a jamais rappelée. Quant à Peter, laisse-le se remettre de sa rupture avec sa Mylène.

\- Que veux-tu Lily, nous sommes une bande de célibataires incompris ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Tais-toi, Sirius Orion Black, répliqua Lily. Dans ton cas, c'est que tu ne cherches pas les bonnes femmes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une femme qui me convient, ma chère Lily.

\- C'est une femme qui n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- Facile à dire, répondit Sirius.

\- Chacun son caractère et celui qui lui convient Sirius, lui dit Lily avec un sourire tendre. James et toi êtes semblables. Vous êtes des caractères forts, avec des bases solides, qui savez où vous vous tenez, avec qui vous vous tenez, et où vous allez. Il te faut une fille comme ça. Et non pas toutes ces cruches dont tu t'entiches parce que tu te rends rapidement compte qu'elles dépendent de toi et où tu te dis que ce sera facile.

Sirius se contenta d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette discussion avec Lily. Il connaissait son point de vue, il savait ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il avait l'habitude que Lily lui sorte des discours, qu'ils soient conseillers ou moralisateurs. Elle était la présence féminine dans sa vie qui le rappelait à l'ordre quand il le fallait, elle ne se gênait jamais, et Lily avait toujours des discours très sensés. Mais il ne répondit pas, conscient que Lily n'insisterait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, et les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que la simple idée de trouver la personne qui convenait.

Lily et James avaient toujours été des personnes aimantes, mais surtout des personnes aimées. Ils avaient eu l'amour et le soutien de leurs parents, ils avaient grandi dans une famille où ils étaient acceptés, même si ça avait changé durant l'adolescence de Lily vis-à-vis de sa sœur, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Aujourd'hui encore, leurs familles étaient toujours très présentes.

Pour Remus et Peter, leur célibat s'expliquait de diverses façons. Remus se trouvait dans une phase où il remettait de nombreuses choses en doute, notamment sa lycanthropie, et il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation dans laquelle il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire des efforts. Quant à Peter, c'était très personnel. Il avait toujours manqué de confiance en lui, et n'avait jamais eu le sentiment qu'à part ses amis, on l'ait déjà apprécié à sa juste valeur. Alors il repoussait les filles qui étaient intéressées parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé, ce qui avait été, par exemple, dans le cas de sa plus récente relation, une erreur. Mais voilà, c'était plus simple de ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un.

C'était ce que se disait Sirius, seulement lui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait été aimé, alors comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un ? Sirius, l'éternel célibataire de la bande. Il aimait revendiquer que c'était un choix, qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas limiter sa jeunesse à une personne tant qu'il ne ressentirait pas qu'il s'agit de LA fille. La vérité était autre. C'était simplement que Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'était l'image d'un couple. Il ne savait pas comment s'engager dans une relation, et de ce fait, il ne le faisait pas. Sirius ne se voyait pas encore construire une famille. Il savait que ça viendrait, mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Il détestait Noël, et principalement pour ces réflexions. Pourtant, la dernière fois que Sirius avait passé un mauvais Noël remontait à ses seize ans, jusqu'à qu'il ne quitte la maison familiale et atterrisse chez James. Depuis, il avait toujours passé Noël en présence des Potter, que ce soit avec les parents de James comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ou entre eux comme ces deux dernières années.

Quand Sirius sortit de ses pensées, Lily sortait Harry de son berceau et le portait dans ses bras tout en discutant avec James, lui demandant d'aller vérifier le rôti. Des coups sur la porte d'entrée se firent entendre et Sirius se désigna pour aller ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que Remus pour être à l'heure. Et en effet, le jeune homme était sur le pas de la porte, un tas de paquets dans les mains que Sirius aida à porter.

\- C'est pas vrai, Mumus, t'as vu en grand cette année !

\- Ton cadeau tient dans ma poche, Sirus, répondit Remus dans un sourire.

Ils s'approchèrent du sapin et déposèrent les paquets à ses pieds. Lily se leva du canapé et prit Remus dans ses bras qui l'y serra fort.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon cher Remus.

\- Lily, toujours aussi ravissante.

Un sourire, ce fut tout ce que put répondre Lily alors que James venait prendre son ami dans ses bras et que Sirius se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée dont la sonnette venait de retentir. Il ouvrit, et ce fut une très jolie jeune femme qui se présenta devant Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Sirius ! lui dit-elle. J'ai été accueillie par le plus beau !

\- Juste pour toi, Léa.

La jeune fille rigola alors qu'elle prenait le jeune homme dans ses bras et se précipita vers le salon où elle prit violemment Lily dans ses bras, la faisant tanguer de gauche à droite pour exagérer son geste.

\- Ma Lilounette, comme tu rayonnes ! Joyeux Noël à toi et ton bel homme ! Où est Harry ?

L'excitation de la jeune fille amusa sa meilleure amie qui lui montra le berceau dans lequel se trouva Harry. Léa fit un grand sourire à Remus et James mais ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention alors qu'elle sortait le bébé de son berceau et commençait à jouer avec lui.

Ce fut James qui se tourna vers sa femme, grandement amusé.

\- Et après, tu oses dire que MON meilleur ami est un peu taré.

\- Mon cœur, répondit Lily, je n'ai jamais dit que la mienne ne l'était pas. Sirius, l'appela-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'aide pour décortiquer le reste des crevettes, viens avec moi !

Sirius n'essaya pas de négocier, conscient que la jeune fille ne lui laisserait pas le choix, et fit un sourire amusé à James et Remus avant de quitter le salon en direction de la cuisine.

\- Ta femme nous aura tous, rigola Remus.

\- Je crois bien, répondit James. Une bière ?

James n'attendit pas la réponse de Remus, attrapant une bouteille de bière dans l'armoire qu'il refroidit d'un coup de baguette. Remus s'installa dans le canapé comme l'avait fait Sirius un peu plus tôt et leva sa bouteille en direction de James qui lui fit un clin d'œil, pour le remercier autant que pour trinquer. En même temps, James servit du vin à Léa et lui apporta le verre, ce pour quoi elle le remercia.

\- Alors Remus, commença Léa depuis le berceau, j'ai entendu que tu avais passé la nuit avec Kathy Millos et que tu ne l'avais jamais rappelée ?

Remus se sentit rougir, pris au dépourvu, mais se détendit face au rire de la jeune fille qui reposa Harry avant de rejoindre les deux maraudeurs sur le canapé.

\- Je n'avais jamais prévu de la rappeler, répondit Remus.

\- En tout cas, elle n'a pas tari d'éloges à ton propos la dernière fois qu'on s'est faites une soirée entre filles. Avec Lily, on n'en revenait pas. Paraît que tu vaux le coup !

\- Je suis surpris, intervint James, que tu ne l'aies pas su plus tôt, Léa. C'était également le cas au temps des cours !

\- Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été discret, répondit Remus.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de Sirius, continua Léa, on ne peut que parler de discrétion.

\- Hé !

Ce fut la seule réponse de Sirius qui venait de revenir de la cuisine avec Lily, des plats dans les mains pour démarrer l'apéro. Ils déposèrent tout sur la table basse, Lily remerciant Sirius de l'avoir aidée, et prirent place avec les trois autres. Sirius eut un regard appuyé en direction de James, et ce dernier se retint de rire. Il savait que Lily l'avait réquisitionné aux cuisines pour lui expliquer la situation, celle que Léa était récemment intéressée par Remus et que Sirius ne devait pas dire de bêtises de sorte à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il ne manquait plus que Peter, mais la montagne de cadeaux commençait déjà à se faire importante. Remus fit la remarque à James qui lui dit que les cadeaux de ses parents pour chacun s'y trouvaient également. C'était devenu une tradition chez les Potter, que James et Lily fêtent le réveillon entre amis, et le jour de Noël avec leurs deux familles réunies, alors les parents de James déposaient toujours leurs cadeaux pour les maraudeurs afin qu'ils les aient le soir du réveillon.

Finalement, on sonna et quand Peter entra à la suite de James, Sirius ne perdit pas de temps. Ca faisait un moment qu'il voulait parler, et l'occasion se présentait enfin. Il laissa le temps à Peter de saluer tout le monde, s'installer et avoir un verre avant de se lever.

\- Sirius devient sérieux, rigola Remus.

Sirius répondit immédiatement en tirant la langue à son ami qui éclata de rire. Enfin il commençait doucement à retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle. A côté, Lily était allée chercher Harry qu'elle avait installée dans ses bras, celui-ci était tout silencieux alors qu'il regardait Sirius avec de grands yeux et un grand sourire. Il adorait Sirius, ça se lisait sur tout son visage.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense de Noël, commença Sirius. Même après toutes ces années, je repense au dernier que j'ai passé avec ma famille, où j'avais reçu un doloris pour la première fois. J'avais seize ans, et aujourd'hui, je revois encore ces images quand je vois quelconque décoration de Noël, comme si elles dataient d'hier. Pourtant, elles datent de cinq ans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius avait resserré sa prise autour du pied de son verre. Tellement de souvenirs renflouaient ses pensées.

\- Cette année, continua-t-il, j'ai l'impression que ces souvenirs me hantent plus que d'habitude, et je crois que c'est parce que je vois Harry. Lily, James, vous avez mis au monde le plus beau des bébés, et vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur. Quand je vois tout l'amour que vous lui donnez, j'ai chaud au cœur. Vous êtes les parfaits parents.

\- Tu aimes également cet enfant de tout ton cœur, Sirius, lui dit Lily avec un sourire doux.

\- C'est vrai, mais ma chère, c'est ton mari qui m'a appris à aimer. James, Remus, et Peter. J'ai découvert avec vous ce qu'était l'amitié. Et j'ai appris avec les années que si je ne pouvais pas recevoir l'amour de ma famille, je pouvais me reposer sur l'amour de mes amis.

\- Toujours, vieux, murmura Remus.

\- Alors je porte un toast à la famille, termina Sirius. Parce que j'ai beau ruminer sur mes mauvais souvenirs, la vérité est qu'ils ne m'entravent plus comme à une époque. J'ai trouvé une autre famille. Alors, à nous.

Les mots de Sirius furent suivis d'un silence, mais Sirius lança le mouvement et chacun trinqua. Lily se retint de laisser quelques larmes couler alors qu'elle passait un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Quant à Remus et Peter, ils se levèrent pour prendre Sirius dans leurs bras quelques secondes. Chacun pensait comme Sirius, ils étaient une famille. Sirius sentit le besoin de prendre l'air quelques instants. Il posa son verre, fit un grand sourire à chacun et sortit sur la terrasse.

Il resta quelques instant assis sur la table de jardin, sentant le froid taper ses temps avec violence, lui rafraichissant les idées. Jusqu'à qu'on le rejoigne. Ce fut James qui prit place à côté de lui.

\- Beau discours, déclara James.

\- Merci Corny.

\- T'es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James. Que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours connectés ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

\- Les temps sont sombres, continua James, on le sait tous. Notre métier est dangereux, notre position est risquée. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. S'il devait arriver quelque chose…

\- Il n'arrivera rien, James.

\- Et là, je pense que tu te trompes Sirius. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es plus simplement mon meilleur pote, t'es devenu le parrain de Harry. Tu parles de famille, mais ce n'est plus seulement un sentiment. Le jour où Lily et moi, on ne sera plus là, tu seras ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'un père pour Harry.

\- Arrête, James.

Sirius ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'aimait pas parler de mort, et encore moins de celle de James ou de Lily. Mais il savait que James ressentait le besoin de lui dire tout ça.

\- On a acquis le statut de famille, Sirius. T'es mon frère, et le parrain de Harry, alors on sera toujours connectés.

\- On a acquis le statut de famille, répéta Sirius pour lui-même.

James sourit à Sirius, un sourire doux qui lui promettait de toujours rester fidèle à leur amitié, un sourire que Sirius lui rendit. Bien sûr qu'il considérerait Harry comme son fils, il n'y avait aucune négociation là-dessus. Parce que James était son frère, et que Lily était comme une soeur. Parce qu'ils étaient son point de chute et que s'il le fallait, Sirius ne jurerait que par eux. Parce qu'ils étaient les seules personnes avec qui Sirius avait acquis le statut de famille. C'était son joyeux Noël.

* * *

Voilà, un OS dans l'esprit de Noël. C'est pour ceux qui sont entourés de leur famille pour l'occasion des fêtes autant que pour ceux qui se sont trouvés leur refuge avec le temps. Prenez soin de vous.


End file.
